NERDS Reborn
by SimpleHawk and DarkHavenX
Summary: The N.E.R.D.S Organation was disbanded and forgotten long ago but as evil rises again they rise aswell. This is a story about Micheal a boy who rediscovered the Base and remakes the N.E.R.D.S. Disclaimer: I do not own N.E.R.D.S
1. Introduction

**Hi, one and all this is Simplehawk and umm this is my first official fanfiction and I hope you guys like, review and follow. Talk to yall later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own N.E.R.D.S.**

Chapter 00 Intro

"Ugh! Another day of swirly toilets, garbage bins, wet willies and locker stuffing." I sighed.

Oh yeah, hi my name is Michael Jones or as the bullies call me Skipper. I am thirteen years old and I stand at around 5'6 feet high. I am an average brown African American student who gets picked on for skipping.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I changed my sleeping clothes to black jeans, white polo shirt, Red and black high-tops and my signature bandana with cross bones made from an old childhood shirt.

I ran downstairs and grabbed my black bag to try and get away from my older brother.

"Where are you going pip-squeak?"

"School," I said hastily trying to walk past him.

He moved to the side and block my way and said "Fat chance dork! You forgot to bathe."

"I did bathe, ...No!"

I tried to run back upstairs but he grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me. He walked into the bathroom and turned towards the toilet.

"Elliot, no! Stop! Elliotttt!"

School (9:00 a.m.)

I walked into the schoolyard drenched in toilet water.

"Hey, Skippy you slipped on the soap this morning."

"Dude, I heard he was taking a dump and fell into the toilet and he was stuck there for two hours straight."

They all laughed and mocked me as I passed by. Few watched on in sympathy. I walked into my class and sat down at my table at the far corner of the class with all my classmates far away from me as if I had some bad disease.

Two hours of class later

I skipped out of the class delighted with not failing my history quiz. I turned a corner and came a face to snout encounter with Drago, the school's top bully. He grabbed me by my neck and asked" Hey, Skipper! Where is my homework?"

"This is your homework!" I yelled.

I spit in his face and all he did was wipe it off.

"You just made this harder for yourself, bitch!"

He nodded to his two goons Shack and Snake. They opened a locker and Drago tossed me into it like a useless rag and shoot on a barrage of spit balls. Shack slammed it shut and the group left laughing up a storm.

I sighed and said "I wish life wasn't so cruel," I pushed at the door and said "And I wish to get out of here."

"Prepare for entre into the 'Playground'"

"The what?!" I yelled.

A hatch opened up beneath me and I fell straight down about twenty feet and then it got fun with twists and turns until it shot me out towards an exposed rusty large fan. The fan slowed my descend and sent me into a next tube. The tube shot me into a chair with my body clean, safe and sound.

"W..Welcome to..to the…t..he Play…ground!"

I looked around and saw technology that shouldn't and wouldn't be created on Earth for a generations to come. All of it covered in dust, webs and more.

"Wow! How old is this place?"

A table rose from the ground and stationed itself in front of me.

**Well you like it I really hope you enjoyed it please review and whatever you do don't flam me down ok good.**

**Simplehawk out peace!**


	2. Upgrade

**Hello, one and all Simplehawk is back with another chapter of N.E.R.D.S Reborn. As always can I get some reviews any would be good to tell what I did wrong and what I need to fix and etc. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 01 Upgrade**

A blue orb flew out of the center of the table and stopped a few feet away from me. It transformed into a mini hologram replica of the late Benjamin Franklin.

"Hello, my name is Benjamin. I am advised by the previous owners to ward off people from here so can you please leave the N.E.R.D.S Headquarters." He said dully.

"What you mean by N.E.R.D.S?"

Benjamin sighed and replied" National, Espionage, Rescue and Defense society. It was created to defend the world against evil until the general asked Agent Brand to resign and pass it over the society over to the government along with the tech said 'No.' The general wanted to destroy N.E.R.D.S afterwards since he nor the government can have control of it. Agent Brand wouldn't tell its location either. He went to the grave with that info along with Mrs. Holiday and N.E.R.D.S was disbanded and the tech was left here to rot and wither away."

"Who were the members of the N.E.R.D.S?"

"They consisted of scientists, Agent Brand and Mrs. Holiday and a group of children spy who were once ordinary nerds with weaknesses but with the upgrade room's Nano bytes their weaknesses were turned into useful. How do I say this? Powers like past agent Julio Escala code name: Flinch. His hyperactivity because of sugar was turned into super strength and super speed with a special harness. Please do not give out this info and have a nice…"

"I want to revive the N.E.R.D.S. It will give us nerds more purpose than anything. Maybe stop a few from committing suicide."

"Ok, well! Welcome to the N.E.R.D.S! OH! I am so happy I can say that again!" He said with some digital tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright? You got some tears in your eyes." I said.

He nodded and wiped the tears and took out a digital napkin and sneezed in it.

"Okkkk! Benjamin upgrade me!" I yelled.

I was guided into a room full of mostly tech and was suddenly pushed into a chair. The chair's armrest shot cuffs over my wrist and trapped me there.

"Analyzing weakness…. Weakness detected! Excessive Skipping. Prepare for upgrade! This might hurt a lot think happy thoughts."

I lost my consciousness and when I woke up I felt different. I could feel tiny insects crawling throughout my legs. I got up and smiled and Benjamin said" Welcome Michael! Codename: Skipper!"

I nodded and said "Benjamin mark this as the day N.E.R.D.S were reborn."

**I thank you guys for the support on the past chapter I hope you can do that again and maybe more. Review, Fave and enjoy. See you guys later SimpleHawk once and a merry Christmas Eve. I have been seeing that on a game I have been playing of a while anyway. Bye.**


	3. Duple Agent

**Hi, guys I have returned from a very long depression I was having. Our friend Dark Haven is now in the hospital and I hope you guys wish him luck. He isn't well right now. Oh, I am sorry for being this long a wait. I can't promise I will post often since I am very depressed and I am kinda scared about what you guys will review. Please don't kill me and in the chapter a character sent from my friend Ranzar is joining Michael. **

Chapter 02 Duple Agent

I walked around the corner and spotted my three friends Shak, Drago and Snake.

"How you guys doing?" I asked.

"Fine, man what you doing here?" Drago replied.

"I don't know just yet."

I leaned onto my locker next to Snake and took a bite out of an apple I fished out of my lunch bag.

Shak, Drago and Snake started to whisper and watched over to me.

"What is this whispering all about?" I asked.

"Don't worry, ma." Snake said before snickering.

Drago dropped to the floor and tied his shoes. Shak opened my locker and stood off to the side.

"Now!" said Snake

Drago lifted me by my legs and dropped me into my locker head first.

"What the heck man!" I yelled.

"No, hard feelings!" Shak replied.

Shak closed the door and they started to laugh.

"Prepare for entre into the Playground."

"Wait, what?!" I screamed just as I was sent down a tube twisting and turning until I fell down towards a fan. A big rusty exposed giant fan moving at an incredible speed.

"Noo!"

When, I was a few minutes away from certain death. The fan turned to the side carrying me into a tube. I feel down a series of tubes until I landed upside down on a chair.

"Ugh, I feel sick!"

I looked up and saw so many gadgets. I got up and started to name them. Wind-pack, X-ray glasses I should borrow this for later. I also saw a portable refrigerator in a watch and an angry-looking nigger wearing a bandana.

"Activate system security! Protocol: 17! Non-N.E.R.D.S Agent." The nerd yelled.

A bunch of weaponry came out of the wall and pointed at me. It consisted of flamethrowers, Gatling guns and mechanical arms with large saws.

"Shit!"

"What are you doing here and who are you?" A bald man wearing strange clothes said.

"Umm! I-I was stuffed into my l-locker and came here." I replied

The nerd and the tiny hologram went into a corner and started to talk about something.

Michael POV

"Michael, we should recruit this kid." Benjamin said.

I looked back at the ten year old boy with the weapons closing in on him and turned back to Benjamin.

"Maybe your right, Benjamin." I replied.

I turned back toward the ten year old cool kid and walked towards him.

"System Activity Deactivate! Ω Five." I yelled

I forced a smile and asked" Holy Kid do you want to join N.E.R.D.S?"

"Why would I want to join a group of nerds?" The kid replied.

"What's the difference?" The kid replied.

He looked pretty annoyed and didn't seem to care much about what I was saying.

"National, Espionage, Rescue, Defense, Society aka N.E.R.D.S."

"Still why would I want to join?"

I lifted my right leg and said "To get cool upgrades like this."

"Why would I need an upgrade? I am already cool."

I kicked him straight through the wall and he rolled out with scratches all over him.

"I see a lot of twinkling stars." He said then fainted.

Duple POV

"Ugh! What happened?" I mumbled and rubbed my head" Why do I have this massive headache?"

Michael POV

"Why in the world would you kick him?" Benjamin yelled.

I crossed my arms and replied" To prove my point to the kid. It was coming to him anyways he was kinda getting on my nerves."

"**HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE UPGRADES!"**

"So…Not like I kicked him hard enough to kill him."

Benjamin rubbed his head in frustration and disappeared into the desk and said "I am going rest you can handle this from here on until I wake up."

"Fine!" I turned around to see the kid standing with scratches all over him.

"Can all Nerds do that?" Duple said.

"Noo…So do you want to join N.E.R.D.S?" I replied.

"Sure if I could get free powers like that."

"They are not powers, they are upgrades."

"No they are powers."

"Upgrades!"

"Powers."

"Upgrades!"

"Powers!"

"Up-grades!"

"Pow-ers!"

"Powers." I said to use reverse psychology.

"Oh, so you agree."

"Let's get you your upgrades."

"You mean powers."

"Grr! Whatever!"

I grabbed him by his collar since he was light and tossed him into the upgrade.

"This will be so fun to hear than to feel." I whispered to myself.

Duple POV

I was tossed into a room filled with technology and a lone chair. Something shoved me into the chair and my arm was trapped onto an armrest.

"Scanning for weakness….Weakness not found! Scanning history….History not found….Weakness found No known identity."

"What?!" I screamed.

"Prepare for upgrades! Think happy thoughts."

I blacked out but I still felt everything happen. I screamed out in pain and tried to move but I was immobilized.

I blacked out but I still felt everything happened. I screamed out in pain and tried to move but I was immobilized.

After a good hour of endless torture I felt the procedure was finished and the massive headache was there with the feeling of something crawling all over my body.

I got out of the chair as woozy as someone who was drunk. I slammed into the door and it opened throwing me down onto the ground.

"So how was it, kid?" The N.E.R.D Agent said, "Sorry for not introducing myself earlier I am Michael Jones the leader of this organization NS I WELCOME YOU UMMM.. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" He said.

"Ugh! My name is Duple."

The blue orb hologram known as Benjamin and flew out between us.

"Well at least you got a better codename than Michael here. Your codename is Double Agent and Michael here is Skipper."

I began to laugh up a storm the minute I heard his codename.

"Skipper! Hahahaha! That's a good one!"

He kicked me into the wall once more but while I was soaring through the air I imagined I was a basketball and I suddenly felt tired and didn't feel the wall.

"Whoa! That is a cool upgrade." Skipper said.

"What?" I replied.

"You just transformed to a basketball!"

"Really! Epic!"

**I hope you guys enjoy my chapter I will be back with the next one maybe soon and guys please review because if you don't I will feel you stopped reading. I hope you send your reviews and I will continue.**

**SimpleHawk Out!**


End file.
